The Significance of Others
by terrified
Summary: A one-shot, double prompt-fill. Sherlock is curious over the Watsons' concern of Molly after she had been told about Janine. Through a series of awkward confrontations and unlikely honesty, Molly learns of her significance to Sherlock and how, to him, she is like no other.


**_A/N: _**__This piece came as a response from joining two prompts together. The prompts in questions are:__

____1) Sherlock reading Molly's diary entry about his and Janine's 'relationship' ..____

__2) The gang has to squeeze into a vehicle for some reason and Molly has to sit on Sherlock's lap, awkwardness ensues.__

__Hope you'll like it! :) x__

* * *

**The Significance Of Others**

She had given him her key so he would stop having to damage her locks from picking them. Yet, here he was breaking in, all because it was faster than having to rummage for keys. He had come over rather desperately, for the electricity had suddenly been cut at Baker Street. Sherlock's first concern was that of his specimens in the fridge. Immediately, he packed them into an ice box he had nicked from Mrs Hudson's and sped off in a taxi to Molly's. He guessed she would not mind a pair of kidneys and a severed foot in her fridge. At a time like this, Molly was his only option.

Sherlock was surprised to see that she was out. After all, it was a late Saturday afternoon and he knew she normally stayed in. Nevertheless, he simply walked right in and began rearranging the contents of her fridge. As he was clearing space for the grey foot he held in a ziplock bag, he kept hearing the incessant chimes of some sort of device going off.

Curious, he shoved the foot into the vegetable compartment and strode to her room where the sound seemed to be coming from. His raised an eyebrow when he saw that it was a slew of messages coming in on Molly's digital tablet. It seemed that it was not just incoming messages from another party. The device must have been synced to Molly's mobile phone because Sherlock could see, from all the incoming notifications, that Molly was having a rather interesting conversation with Mary. He swiped his finger across its screen to unlock it, easily deducing her password and opening the message application. His eyes widened with amusement as he read through Molly's entire correspondence with Mary.

_So…I hope you're okay? I just didn't feel right not telling you, after Janine told me, finally… — MW_

_Well, I'm as okay as everyone else. If I can get myself a fiancé, he can get himself a girlfriend. I'll admit it shocked me though. Haha. — MH_

_But I mean, you two are so close though. That's why I wanted to check that you were okay. — MW_

_In some ways, we are close. But in too many others, we are not. So, I'm not going to bother with what he chooses to do with his life. — MH_

_I see. I guess I understand. How're you feeling after Tom? — MW_

_Well, as you know, we weren't on the best terms by the time of your wedding. So the breakup was inevitable. I've sort of shrugged it off. — MH_

_I'm glad you did though. Don't mind my bluntness, but I didn't think he was right for you. — MW_

_No, I don't mind at all. Especially because you're right. — MH_

"Good that she can see that…" the detective muttered to himself. "Why she would stoop to someone so cerebrally challenged is beyond me."

_He was a good man though. Cared enough for me, and well, it's always nice to have someone to have a bit of a kiss and cuddle with.. :) — MH_

_Yeah :) For what it's worth, I'm glad you still had happy times with Tom. — MW_

"Hah. Happy? He doesn't know who Jack the Ripper is and he clearly cannot stand the sight of the blood." said Sherlock, with a shake of his head.

_I did have a good time. And well, I guess best of luck to Sherlock in his relationship with Janine. I briefly chatted to her at your wedding. She seems nice. Bubbly and pretty funny actually. :) — MH_

_She cracks me up. All the time. I wonder what it must be like, when she and Sherlock are together… What do they even do? Crack jokes over dinner? Hold hands and sip wine? I can't imagine it! — MW_

_Haha. That's a thought, isn't it! — MH_

Sherlock scoffed. Surely it was not _that _inconceivable to see him as someone's boyfriend? Admittedly, relationships were not really his natural milieu. Nevertheless, he was good at everything he attempted, and he was displeased that the two friends seemed to think otherwise.

_Seriously though, I know you care for him. Are you really okay that he's seeing Janine? - MW_

_Yes, it's fine. It hurts sometimes, I'll admit, but what can I do? He is who he is. All he needs from me is work-related. I guess if she can offer him something else that I can't, I have to be happy for him. That's what caring for someone really is, isn't it? - MH_

_Oh, Molly. Well, we'll talk about this over dinner later ok? John and I feel bad that we told you, but we had to, you know? — MW_

_It's okay, Mary. :) I know your intentions were good and I appreciate it. I'll see you both later then. Looking forward to some good wine at last! — MH_

_You bet :) See you later Molly! — MW_

"They're having dinner?" Sherlock said, frowning, "So they can talk about me and Janine? Why isn't Molly 'okay' anyway?"

Sherlock was going to get to the bottom of this. He placed the tablet down, left a note for Molly about the body parts in the fridge and swiftly left her flat.

Molly had spent the day relaxing, enjoying her new single-hood. She spent some time at the library and went to a small exhibition at an art gallery . When it was almost time for her appointment with the Watsons, Molly headed to the restaurant and was very happy to see that the Watsons had just arrived too.

"Hi!" she said cheerfully, walking up to the table.  
"Hello!" Mary said, getting up to kiss her on the cheek. John, too, got up and gave Molly a hug.

Food was ordered and a wine bottle was opened. As they waited for their orders to arrive, they chatted casually about their day and eventually moved on to the topic at hand.

"The strangest thing," John said, "was watching them kiss. I swear, single weirdest experience of my life."  
"I've known Sherlock for many years and honest to God, I _cannot_ imagine that," Molly said with a chuckle.  
"But is it serious?" Mary asked, turning to John, "Is it really, really a relationship?"  
"Yeah, that's what he claims," John said with a shrug, "I don't like arguing with him so…"  
"He never fails to shock…" Molly remarked, taking a sip of her wine.  
"Why did he even suddenly decide to go out with Janine though?" Mary asked, frowning.  
"Who knows?" John replied.  
"Exactly," Molly said, "Who knows?"

They were interrupted suddenly when an empty chair was swung over from an adjacent table and placed right between Mary and Molly. The tall figure of Sherlock Holmes appeared soon after, sitting himself down in the chair he had provided for his own use.

"John, Mary…" he said nodding at each person, "Molly."  
"What are you doing here?" Molly asked incredulously.  
"Well, I can't let all three of you meet and just _speculate_ about my life, can I?" he said with one eyebrow raised.  
"How…." John began.  
"I read your texts," Sherlock said matter-of-factly, "Specifically, your texts." He pointed first to Mary, then to Molly.  
"Explain." Mary said, crossing her arms.  
"I was at Molly's, and her mobile's synced to her tablet." he said, turning to Molly.

Molly could only glare at him, her eyes wide from shock and her face a little pink from embarrassment.

"I read everything," he said, dropping his voice and addressing Molly only.

With a sigh, Molly took another mouthful of wine and set her glass down carefully. Thankfully, the waiters arrived bringing everyone's food, giving momentary relief to a rather awkward situation.

"Are you eating as well?" Molly asked, but with her eyes focused on the grilled fish before her.  
"No, no, go ahead," the detective said. "I'm happy to sit here while everyone eats."  
"You know this is terribly awkward, Sherlock?" John whispered fiercely across the table. "Spare a thought for Molly."  
"It's fine, John, really," Molly said, looking up at John, "It's okay."  
"See? She said it's okay," Sherlock remarked, nodding proudly. John rolled his eyes and started on his food.

For what felt like an inconceivably long amount of time, nobody spoke. Sherlock had effectively become the cork in the bottle that held their conversation. Not a word was exchanged. The only person who seemed comfortable with this entire arrangement was Sherlock, sitting smugly in his seat.

"So?" he said, when their plates were finally cleared. "What do you all want to know?"  
"We know everything there is to know, Sherlock," Mary said sharply.  
"Then why are you all meeting secretly, without me…"  
"Meeting without you is not meeting secretly, Sherlock," John said with a laugh, "We can meet whenever we want, with or without you."  
"That's a little harsh," Sherlock said, rolling his eyes.  
"No, it isn't," Molly said quietly, turning to face Sherlock.

The detective quietened as Molly stared serenely at him.

"It isn't harsh for John to say that," she repeated calmly, "We were having a perfectly good dinner, and you came and invited yourself. Contrary to what you might believe, Sherlock, that is _bloody_ rude."  
"You really _are_ upset with me," he said, sitting up and staring at Molly curiously. "But why?"  
"Leave her alone, Sherlock," said Mary, rolling her eyes at him.  
"No, I want to know why." he said, his eyes not leaving Molly.  
"Do you reckon we should get the bill and um…go?" Molly asked the Watsons, feigning cheerfulness and ignoring Sherlock.

The Watsons nodded sympathetically and called for the waiter. When all was paid and settled, the four of them got up and hurriedly exited the restaurant.

"So you're just…going to ignore me now?" Sherlock said to Molly, trailing her as they walked out to get a taxi.  
"Christ, it's packed out here tonight," John exclaimed.

It was a busy Saturday evening and there was not a vacant taxi in sight.

"You guys go ahead and get one," Molly said to John and Mary. "I'll just take the tube back. It's no trouble at all."  
"No, we're carpooling as promised," Mary insisted, grabbing onto Molly. Nobody acknowledged Sherlock for his rude intrusion. He was free to follow them but no one was going to entertain his antics, at least not for tonight.

"Finally!" John exclaimed as he hailed the one cab that was free.

When the black cab stopped by the side of the road, John opened the door to usher the ladies in. Molly hopped in first, followed by Mary. When it was John's turn to get in, he saw Sherlock walk away. He smirked. Finally, the detective was learning some semblance of a lesson. To John's surprise, when he got in, there was Sherlock in the cab, seated with Molly positioned awkwardly on his lap.

"Sherlock…_what_…" John began.  
"I got in the other side." Sherlock replied, "Our business is not finished.

Mary and John squeezed together in their section of the cab, with Sherlock squeezed against them as Molly sat, perched awkwardly, on Sherlock's lap. His arm was wrapped firmly around her waist and he made sure she leaned against him properly.

"If you wanted to ride with us, you could have sat in front, you know, Sherlock," Mary said, trying to stifle a chuckle when she saw the detective clutching Molly so protectively.  
"I need to talk to Molly," he replied blankly. "I can't do that from the front seat."  
"You okay, Molly?" Mark asked, leaning forward to catch a glimpse of her friend's face.

With a faint and clearly uncomfortable smile, Molly merely shrugged and shook her head. What was she to do? Sherlock had quite literally turned into a human seatbelt, keeping her firmly against him. All Molly could do was comply and stay there. There was no option for her to slide off his lap without ending up across John and Mary's laps.

"She's fine," the detective muttered on her behalf.  
"Shut up, Sherlock." John said, from his corner of the cab.

The taxi ride was uncomfortable, to say the least. It was impossibly cramped and made worse by the awkwardness in the air. There had been no discussion of Janine since Sherlock had shown up. In fact, there had been no discussion of anything at all. No one wanted to chat, not with the impossible detective around.

"Seriously? Are you all just going to ignore me?" Sherlock asked out loud.

Ignore him they did. No one uttered a word. When they arrived at the Watsons, John and Mary scrambled out of the cab, relieved to be out at last.

"Bye Molly, we'll meet again, yeah?" Mary said, peering into the cab.  
"Definitely," Molly answered with a smile.  
"You can put her down now, Sherlock," John nearly yelled into the cab, "We're already out, there's obviously enough space."  
"Besides, what would Janine say?" Mary said with a laugh, and gave Molly a wink.

Molly smiled. She knew what Mary was getting at but chose to shake it off. Sherlock was unpredictable and his behaviour tonight was consistent with that.

"Where to next, sir?" the cabby asked.  
"221B Baker Street," said Sherlock.  
"No, I'd like to go home, please," Molly muttered fiercely to Sherlock.  
"You're coming with me" he said, crossing his arms and leaning back into his seat.

They sat in silence as the cab sped them to Baker Street. When they arrived, Molly got out as fast as she could while Sherlock paid the cabby. After paying, he stood with her on the pavement just below his flat.

"Follow me," he said, grabbing her and taking her to the back of the building.

Sherlock brought her round where Molly saw, for the first time, the back of his Baker Street flat. She could see the backdoor where Mrs Hudson would take the rubbish out, and the fire escapes.

"Look up there," he said, pointing to a window on the second floor.  
"Yes, I'm looking" she said curtly.  
"Can you see that lit window there?" he asked.  
"Mmhmm." she answered.  
"That's the window to my room."  
"I guessed as much. Why are we looking at it?"  
"Do you know why it's lit?" he asked.  
"No," she replied.  
"It's because there's someone in there right now." he explained.  
"Right…"  
"It's Janine." he said.  
"Okay, and so…" she said, turning to him quizzically.  
"You think she's my girlfriend, as do John and Mary."  
"We know she is." Molly said.  
"Well, you're all wrong." he said, looking up at the window. "I buy her dinner, I buy her flowers, sometimes I kiss her, but I wish I didn't have to. That's why I leave her in my flat when it gets too much. She's waiting for me to come back tonight. But I won't. I only return in the mornings."  
"I don't know what you're driving at Sherlock," Molly said, turning to walk off, "But I'd really like to go home now."

Sherlock ran after her and reached for Molly, grabbing her as she stopped in her tracks.

"It's for a case, Molly." he said quietly.  
"That's what you said about the drugs," she remarked. "You do very strange things for cases, Sherlock."  
"Trust me, Molly, it's for a case," he explained, a strain of worry in his voice, "I want to tell you more but it's too dangerous."  
"Of course, it is, Sherlock," she said, smiling at him as she shrugged her arm out of his grasp. "Goodnight, Sherlock."  
"Molly!"  
"What?" she exclaimed, whipping her head round. "What, Sherlock Holmes?!_What?"_

He swallowed anxiously. He did not want to upset her anymore than he already had.

"Janine is not my girlfriend," he said.  
"That has nothing to do with me, Sherlock," Molly said, smiling calmly.  
"I would tell you everything," he said, shifting uneasily, "But I really don't want you in danger."  
"What does it matter?" she said with a quiet laugh.

Sherlock looked up sharply. That was it. He finally knew what had upset her.

"You think…I don't care for you." he said softly, walking up to her.  
"You don't care for anybody, Sherlock." she said with a laugh.  
"You're upset that I'd care for Janine, and not care for you," he said.  
"It's not that, Sherlock…" she said, wanting this conversation to stop.  
"Have you any idea, Molly," he whispered fiercely, "What I felt when you were engaged to Tom?"

It was Molly's turn to look up sharply at him.

"Why would you care, if I was engaged to Tom?" she asked quietly.  
"Oh, Molly…" he exclaimed with a hearty laugh, "It _baffled_ me."  
"What was so baffling about it?" she asked stiffly.  
"It baffled me that someone of your caliber would pick a fool like him," Sherlock said bluntly.  
"That's very rude," Molly remarked.  
"But what baffled me most, Molly," the detective said quietly, "was how much it_hurt._"

Molly laughed, shook her head and turned resolutely away from Sherlock, walking briskly back to the main road. He was lying. He had to be. He was trying to save himself, make himself look the hero. Sherlock was being his typical self. It amused Molly that she had almost fallen for it, and was relieved she had not.

Sherlock was stunned that she had walked away from him yet again. It shocked him to realise she was genuinely unable to believe a single word she said. He ran after her, standing beside her as she frantically tried to look for a taxi to take her home.

"Molly…"  
"What?" she said, her eyes glued to the street.  
"Why won't you believe me?" he asked earnestly.  
"You want me to believe," she said, turning sharply to face him, "That you, Sherlock Holmes, _hurt_ when I got engaged? Are you even listening to yourself?"  
"But it's true."  
"Don't make jokes, Sherlock," Molly said with a smirk.  
"I'm not."  
"Yes you are."  
"I'm not."  
"Yes, you bloody are."  
"I'm going to kiss you."  
"No, you're not!" Molly exclaimed with a laugh.  
"I am."  
"No, you're not."

There was no stopping him now. He stepped up to her, drew her to himself and kissed her firmly on the lips. When they broke off from their kiss, Molly could only stare at him, a little lost for words.

"You just kissed me," she muttered.  
"Y-es…" he replied, raising one eyebrow.  
"Why did you do that…Oh, Sherlock Holmes, you _dolt_…" Molly exclaimed, flustered. She did not know where to look and she was genuinely confused.  
"You didn't like it?" he asked, smirking at her.  
"I bloody hated it…" she said fiercely, but was unable to stop the smile that crept onto her face.

Sherlock laughed at her reaction and she could not help but smile in return, shaking her head at the strangeness of it all.

"Don't make jokes, Molly…" he said, reaching to kiss her again.

This time, she relented and kissed him back, letting her arms creep slowly around him, wrapping his waist with them. When they broke apart, they continued to hold on to each other as he looked intently at her.

"So, as you can see, my room's a little occupied at the moment…" he began.  
"Yes? And so?" she asked, amused.  
"You haven't got any spare room, have you?" he asked, feigning a look of innocence.  
"None in the least," she said, leaning her forehead against him as she chuckled.  
"We'd better get out of here," he whispered, "before my girlfriend catches us."  
"Where do you suggest we go?" she said, smiling against his shirt.  
"Is that fiancé of yours going to be in?" he asked, in mock seriousness.  
"Oh, he's out of town…forever," Molly answered.  
"Can I come over then?" he whispered, smiling to himself.

Molly pulled apart from Sherlock and searched his face. For the first time, Molly felt like she could properly see his face. There was a sincerity in his eyes she had never seen before. Perhaps it _was_ possible to take him at his word.

"If you can get us a cab, sure," she said, her eyes sparkling.

He smiled and shifted his gaze to the road. He was sure they could get a cab in no time

"By the way, Molly," he said.  
"Hmm?" she said, turning to him.  
"I left a foot in your fridge," he said, "And some kidneys."

At first, Molly glared at him. However, her eyes softened and she laughed softly to herself.

"I suppose I'm the only one you can do this to," she said with a smile.  
"You're only getting it now?" he said, turning momentarily to face her.  
"Getting what?" she asked, puzzled.  
"That you, Molly Hooper…" he said, finally spotting a taxi and flagging it down, "…are the only one. Always have been."

**END**


End file.
